Why He Fell in Love
by shilostories
Summary: Technically Chases point of view for his and Akari's love story *Oneshot*


** I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!**

* * *

**** Akari is different than anyone you would meet. She's the kind of girl who hates going out to go shopping for clothes with the other girls. The kind of girl who wouldn't scream if she saw a spider. The kind of girl who speaks her mind.

She wouldn't care if Selena called her a slut and a whore for having a ranch and being best friends with Luke. She doesn't get easily affected by people's opinion about her.

The first time I saw her she was in the inn. I had been in the kitchen like always and I watched her as she talked to Kathy, Hayden, and Owen. She had already lived there a week. When she looked over to who was cooking she was surprised. When she came over to me she greeted with a smile. Akari had introduced herself but I acted coldly towards her. I thought she was another one of those annoying conceited girls who would do whatever she can to get what she wanted. Like Maya. I was horribly wrong about her.

Akari always put others before herself. I watched as she changed peoples lives one by one. I never understood how one person could make such a big difference to the town. Making people more happy than they were. It's like she was the magic charm that fixed the island a little at a time. I didn't like her that much since she was always getting attention. She probably liked it too.

I saw how Luke's life changed by her just saying a couple words. Kathy is much more giddy now a days with Akari being there. I know that for a fact, the two of them being best friends. Even though Akari hated Maya she still changed her life too. Lets just say Maya got somewhat less annoying, but she still was 100 percent. I thought she was just acting, just joking about it all. I thought she was a fake. But that was when she turned my world upside down.

Akari would go up and try to talk to me and make conversation but I was too conceited to care. I would blow her off all the time, not caring how she felt about it. When she started to show up less and less I thought she had given up. Boy, was I wrong. One day she had came in with a cake in her hands. I was surprised when she had given it to me and said happy birthday. That was the first actual gift someone had given to me. When I moved here I had told no one my birthday and my past. I guess she looked it up in the towns records. And her orange cake was amazingly good.

I had somewhat taken a liking to her. How she went out of her way to make me a cake. At the bar I would talk to her a little when she came up to me. We were no more than acquaintances but also no less. But we slowly became friends over time. I got to know more about her a little by the day. I had gotten more friendlier you could say. But then when I asked her if she wanted to have dinner with me, that's when it all changed. When I had asked her randomly she said yes.

I had been very nervous that night. I was cooking all day, wondering what she would like to eat. I couldn't stop thinking about it. She looked amazing when she walked in the inn that night. She had on a yellow sundress and her hair was curled. I had cursed under my breath when I saw how under dressed I was, being in my usual attire. But that night I had been worrying over nothing. Because the dinner was perfect. Akari had complemented me on the food and we had a wonderful night. We talked about various things and laughed all night. She actually ended up staying and still talked to me until 3 in the morning, when the bar closed. I walked her home to make sure she got home safe and said goodnight. But for the first time in my life I actually smiled. Not one of those fake smiles but a real one.

I realized that night how amazing she really was. She changed people's lives to see a smile on their face, not for the attention. She actually hated getting too much attention. I also realized that night, for the first time in my life, I had fallen in love with her. Before she came into my life I had been only caring for myself. Every time I talked to her I just fell deeper in love by the second. And I couldn't stand it. So I finally confessed to her after 2 months. We dated for about a year and then I proposed, knowing I wanted to be with this girl for the rest of my life. Who could have thought that that one small little date at the inn could change everything.

Akari would always ask me. "What do you exactly love about me?" And I would always answer her question with "Everything" Because that's what I fell in love with. Everything about her. How she speaks her mind, her bravery, how she could change people's lives in one second...how she changed my life. That's What I fell in love with and why I fell in love with Akari.

* * *

**How do you like it!? I absolutely LOVE Chase so might as well make a oneshot about him and akari3 I'm going to update my story 'Celebrity Works' today so...yeah. I might do this with Luke/Akari too so...I guess you could tell who my fav. Bachelors are now huh^^ I want to hear your opinion so review please?:)**


End file.
